1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a disc conveying device and a disc conveying method that conveys any one of a plurality of discs arranged in a thickness direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In disc conveying devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,176 and 2,812,669, a plurality of trays that store discs such as CDs and DVDs are stacked in a disc thickness direction. One tray selected from the stacked trays is conveyed in a disc radial direction and then, is disposed at a disc record/reproduction position where recording on a disc in the selected tray or reproduction from the disc is performed. Such disc conveying device is also called a disc changer.